The present disclosure is directed to medical devices and methods, and, more particularly, to electrosurgical instruments and methods for sealing and transecting tissue.
In various circumstances, a surgical instrument can be configured to apply energy to tissue in order to treat and/or destroy the tissue. In certain circumstances, a surgical instrument can comprise one or more electrodes which can be positioned against and/or positioned relative to the tissue such that electrical current can flow from one electrode, through the tissue, and to the other electrode. The surgical instrument can comprise an electrical input, a supply conductor electrically coupled with the electrodes, and/or a return conductor which can be configured to allow current to flow from the electrical input, through the supply conductor, through the electrodes and the tissue, and then through the return conductor to an electrical output, for example. In various circumstances, heat can be generated by the current flowing through the tissue, wherein the heat can cause one or more hemostatic seals to form within the tissue and/or between tissues. Such embodiments may be particularly useful for sealing blood vessels, for example. The surgical instrument can also comprise a cutting member that can be moved relative to the tissue and the electrodes in order to transect the tissue.
By way of example, energy applied by a surgical instrument may be in the form of radio frequency (“RF”) energy. RF energy is a form of electrical energy that may be in the frequency range of 300 kilohertz (kHz) to 1 megahertz (MHz). In application, RF surgical instruments transmit low frequency radio waves through electrodes, which cause ionic agitation, or friction, increasing the temperature of the tissue. Since a sharp boundary is created between the affected tissue and that surrounding it, surgeons can operate with a high level of precision and control, without much sacrifice to the adjacent normal tissue. The low operating temperatures of RF energy enables surgeons to remove, shrink or sculpt soft tissue while simultaneously sealing blood vessels. RF energy works particularly well on connective tissue, which is primarily comprised of collagen and shrinks when contacted by heat.
Further, in various open and laparoscopic surgeries, it may be necessary to coagulate, seal or fuse tissues. One means of sealing tissue relies upon the application of electrical energy to tissue captured within an end effector of a surgical instrument in order to cause thermal effects within the tissue. Various mono-polar and bi-polar RF jaw structures have been developed for such purposes. In general, the delivery of RF energy to the captured tissue elevates the temperature of the tissue and, as a result, the energy can at least partially denature proteins within the tissue. Such proteins, such as collagen, for example, may be denatured into a proteinaceous amalgam that intermixes and fuses, or “welds,” together as the proteins renature. As the treated region heals over time, this biological “weld” may be reabsorbed by the body's wound healing process.
In certain arrangements of a bi-polar radiofrequency (RF) jaw, the surgical instrument can comprise opposing first and second jaws, wherein the face of each jaw can comprise an electrode. In use, the tissue can be captured between the jaw faces such that electrical current can flow between the electrodes in the opposing jaws and through the tissue positioned therebetween. Such instruments may have to seal or “weld” many types of tissues, such as anatomic structures having walls with irregular or thick fibrous content, bundles of disparate anatomic structures, substantially thick anatomic structures, and/or tissues with thick fascia layers such as large diameter blood vessels, for example. With particular regard to sealing large diameter blood vessels, for example, such applications may require a high strength tissue weld immediately post-treatment.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.